


Christmas Dinner

by Razra_Eizel (Eleana_Lee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleana_Lee/pseuds/Razra_Eizel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco unwillingly goes to the Burrows for Christmas dinner, and learns a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/gifts).



> Two of the quotes in the prompt caught my attention, and I went with both of them. This is mainly fluff, a feel good fic, if you’d like. This turned out much longer than I thought, especially since I was finishing this up in a rush, haha. Smirkingcat, I hope you will like it =)

“You did WHAT!?” Draco bellowed as Harry ducked his head and covered his ears with his hands. Although Harry could cast Silencio wandless, Draco would always know if he had been silenced, and the repercussions were never worth it—his could still feel his back hurting from spending two weeks on their too small loveseat.

“Oh, come now, darling,” Harry said, trying to give Draco a sweet smile, but judging from his unimpressed look, it wasn’t working. He then sighed. “Well, I can’t say no, can I? We’ve been together for a while, and you’ve never come to The Burrows with me. Of course they’re going to ask.”

“For good reason!” Draco protested. “You know they don’t like me. They hate my family, Harry. They—they lost a son because of us.”

“Hey,” Harry cut in as he frowned. “You didn’t kill him.”

“I—“

“They won’t do anything bad to you, I promise,” Harry said, reaching over to hold Draco’s arm gently. “If they do or say anything bad, we’ll leave. Okay?”

Draco frowned, deliberating over the matter, before reluctantly nodding.

Harry beamed at him. “You won’t regret it. Molly makes the best roast.”

Draco was still unconvinced. “We leave at any sign of trouble.”

Harry’s grin turned into a soft smile. “Of course, Draco. Now, go and get ready to go. They’re expecting us in an hour or so.”

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes, but did as asked and prepared to go to The Burrows for Christmas Eve dinner.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

“Hi Molly,” Harry greeted with a huge grin when he saw the Weasley matriarch. “You look good, as always. How are you doing?”

Molly rushed over and pulled Harry into a hug. “Oh, you, always the flatterer,” she said with a laugh. “I’m good. What about yourself? I haven’t seen you in so long!”

“I know,” Harry said. “I’ve come bearing gifts, so hopefully you can forgive me for that.”

Molly took a glance at Draco who was standing awkwardly next to Harry, clutching onto a bottle of Firewhiskey like a lifeline. “So they are both gifts to us, huh?”

Harry laughed and Draco flushed. “Hey, I promised I will bring him this time, so technically, he is a gift to you all too.”

Molly rolled his eyes, but turned to hug Draco in greeting too, much to the blonde’s surprise. In fact, he squeaked a little and nearly dropped the bottle.

“Is he always this jumpy?” Molly asked worriedly.

“No,” Harry answered with a roll of his eyes. “You don’t know how many times I’ve had to do his bidding. He’s a stubborn prat.”

“Hey, you’re one too,” Draco complained.

“Never said I’m not,” Harry replied with a grin.

Molly laughed at their interaction. “Well, come on in then. They’re all in the den, and dinner is almost ready. I’ll take that bottle from you now, dear,” she said, reaching out to take the bottle, which Draco gladly handed over.

“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.”

“Oh, pssh, you can call me Molly,” she said. “After all, you’re family, aren’t you?”

Draco stood there staring at her with something akin to awe, and his eyes began tearing up a little. Molly smiled at them and hurried out of the room and into the kitchen to give the couple some privacy.

“Hey,” Harry said as he squeezed Draco’s shoulder gently. “You alright?”

“I… I just…”

“I know,” Harry said gently, smiling at him. “I know, Draco.”

They both still remembered the time Draco agreed to move into Grimmauld Place clearly. They didn’t move in right at that time, but he agreed to do it once they finished their study at Hogwarts.

It was right after the War was over. The remaining Death Eaters were rounded up by the Aurors, and those affiliated with them were put on trial. The Wizengamot had deemed Draco to be too young to be making sound judgment, and to a certain degree, he was put under duress, but his parents didn’t get off as lightly.

_Three years ago_

“What are you doing here?” Draco asked harshly when he saw Harry walking towards him. “Came to gloat, did you? Well, you’ve won the War. What more do you want from me?”

“I didn’t come to gloat,” Harry said softly, almost contritely. “I just wanted to check up on you. I’m sorry, you know, for, um, that night. And I wanted to thank you, for refusing to identify me.”

Draco snorted. “Well, you’ve seen me now. I’m still alive and breathing, so your job is done. Now go away.”

“Draco—“

“Oh, are we on first name basis now?” Draco sneered.

“Draco, I didn’t come here to pick a fight,” Harry said. “I’m sorry about your Mother. I am. I’m truly sorry that they wouldn’t let her stay here, even after telling them that she played a crucial part in helping me defeat Voldemort.”

“I don’t care,” Draco said, but by the slight quiver in his voice, Harry knew that he cared too much. “It’s just—what would you guys call it? I got what I deserved?”

“Draco—“

“Leave me alone,” Draco cut him off. “Just—just leave me alone.”

“No,” Harry said sternly. “I’m not leaving you alone.”

They both fell silent, and somehow, deep in their hearts, they knew that Harry wasn’t just speaking of that one moment between them.

“Karma is such a bitch, right?” Draco said after a long silence, his smirk forced and his voice still shaking. “I did everything for—I did everything to keep my family safe, and what do I have to show for it? Father is in Azkaban, Mother is exiled, and Uncle Severus is dead. Why did I—what did I take the Dark Mark for? What did I almost kill for? What did I—did I do those things for?”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said. “It’s never easy, losing your family. But I meant what I said, I’m not leaving you alone. I owe that much to your mother and Snape. Now that they’re not here, I will look after you.”

“I’m not a charity case, Potter,” Draco bit out.

“You’re not,” Harry said. “Because I was once in your shoes, and I desperately wished there was someone who would take care of me, just because they want to. So here I am. Come with me, Draco. Sirius left Grimmauld Place to me. Come live with me.”

Draco stared at him long and hard, as if gauging the sincerity of his words. After what seemed like an eternity, he nodded, and Harry smiled in relief.

“Good,” he said. “We’re not family, but we both have been left behind by ours, and in time, I will show you that family doesn’t end in blood. Isn’t that the reason why Snape was family?”

Draco cast his eyes down at the floor. “Yeah.” 

It had been three years ago, and it still felt like yesterday. They returned to Hogwarts as eighth-years, and once they graduated, Draco moved into Grimmauld Place. He had given away the Malfoy Manor to the Ministry, and while some people thought it was a ploy to get him liked by the community again, Draco had done it because there were too many bad memories associated with it, and he no longer wished to deal with the dark artefacts left behind by the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters there.

He had gone to Spinner’s End, and brought everything he wanted to Grimmauld Place. He still went to Snape’s house time and time again to keep it clean, thinking it was the least he could do to honour the memory of his godfather.

A year after he moved in with Harry, Harry had asked him out, and they began a tentative relationship. He hadn’t expected it to last at that time, and was reassured that even if they had a falling out, he still had a place to live if needs be. Turned out he was wrong, as now, more than a year later, they were still going strong.

They were not alike at all, but they made things work. He regularly sent letters to his mother in France, updating her on everything that had happened in his life, and she did the same in return. For his birthday present this year, Harry had even taken him to France to visit his mother for two weeks, and he knew his mother had grown to like Harry even more.  
He still remembered what his mother said in one of her letters, when he expressed his concern about their relationship to her. They were too different, they were both damaged, and they both had a huge amount of emotional baggage, although he knew that day by day, they were helping each other heal.

_”A true relationship does not always consist of two perfect people. It is also two imperfect people refusing to give up on each other.”_

Those words had been a revelation to him. Harry had refused to give up on him from day one, so why was he giving up on them? Why was he giving up on himself?

If Harry had noticed the change in him since that day, he didn’t make a mention of it, and Draco was grateful for that.

“I told you family doesn’t end in blood, didn’t I?” Harry asked, snapping Draco out of his reminiscing, and gently wiped the tears collecting in the corner of Draco’s eyes away.

“Yes, you did,” Draco replied with a smile. “Shall we go now and, as you like to say it, face the music?”

Harry laughed at that. “Yes, we shall.”

Draco’s worries turned out to be unfounded. While it was obvious that they still missed Fred dearly, they had moved on, and instead of grieving endlessly, had chosen to remember him fondly. They were at least civil to him, and some of them were genuinely friendly, especially Arthur and Molly.

By the end of the night, Draco could honestly say he had enjoyed himself to an extent. It had been a while since they had participated in such an event, as they were used to celebrating everything just the two of them.

“So, did you enjoy yourself?” Harry asked with a teasing smile once they were back at home, and Draco slapped his arm and scowled. “I promised I’d take care of you, didn’t I? I wouldn’t have agreed if I didn’t think you’d like it, even if only for a little.”

“I know that now,” Draco said, smiling and leaning over to kiss Harry. “Thank you, Harry.”

Harry hummed as he kissed back. When they parted, his smile widened, and he produced a small box from his coat pocket. “And if you will let me, I will do it for the rest of my life.”

“Of course I will,” Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulder, then looked down at the box. “What’s in there?”

Harry burst out laughing. While Draco had learned a lot of things about Muggles from Harry, they never talked about marriage customs. Of course he didn’t know that Muggles propose to each other with a ring.

“It’s a ring,” he said, and explained about engagement rings and wedding rings.

“Oh,” Draco said as his eyes widened in surprise. “Sorry. I ruined the moment.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Harry said, kissing him again. “All that matters is you said yes.”

Draco grinned at him. He then remembered something else his mother had told him, and was glad that he had fallen in love with this amazing man.

_”One day, you will fall in love. When you do, make sure that you fall for someone who doesn’t make you think love is hard.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated here or at [LiveJournal](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/).


End file.
